Grown Up's
by magically speaking
Summary: Molly Weasley has fallen ill and needs the help of her children to get better. Will past relationships keep everyone from coming together? Or can they put it all behind them in time and finally become grown ups?
1. Don't Make me Tell

"Drink up Dear."

Mr. Weasley handed his wife a ceramic mug, filled with a rancid smelling, purple tonic. Turning to give her a bit of privacy, he made his way into the living room and found himself sitting in his favorite overstuffed arm chair. Mrs. Weasley took a long glance at the now bubbling potion. She had had enough of these things_. Passion fruit flavor my arse_ she thought angrily. Furrowing her brows, she pinched her nose shut and knocked her head back, downing the thick substance in one enormous gulp. Finishing it, she habitually gagged almost tossing it all back up.

"How's this one taste Molly? Any better?" she heard her husband, Arthur; call out from the other room.

Regaining her composure, Mrs. Weasley straightened up and returned the mug to the sink where the dish rag immediately began washing the cup clean. "Loads" She replied rolling her eyes. Really, she did feel a bit better. She noticed that as soon as the tonic hit her tongue it gave her sort of a tingly sensation which flowed down to the back of her throat and made its way into her stomach. The hardest part though, was getting her to drink it in the first place.

"I don't see why I have to continue drinking this horrible thing. It's not like I'm getting any better." She said wiping her mouth with the edge of her apron.

"That may be so but it's keeping you alive," he replied with a sigh. "Anything that keeps you alive longer is right in my book." He reached over across the coffee table and brought a stack of tanned colored parchment closer to him. "How about we get done with these ya?" He asked, motioning with his head for her to come his way.

"Yes, alright" she said sitting down beside him. "I suppose I've prolonged these long enough."

She picked up the top sheet of parchment and the quill to begin writing, but once she tried to start she found she couldn't find the right words.

Arthur looked over at his wife. He placed a reassuring hand on her knee and rubbed it gently. "This was your choice dear. If you'd rather we bring the medi-witch back we can get her here by morning to perform the spell on you and…"

"No, Arthur, It's not that." She replied. Letting her anger get the best of her she turned to glare at him with a pointed finger. "And you know very well that I don't want this spell being performed on me by anyone other than my family! It wouldn't be right! How many more time must I explain this to you?"

He put his hands up in mock surrender, not wanting to further her agitation. "Okay Okay, family it is. I was only suggesting."

She immediately regretted her outburst, letting her shoulders relax and her eyes grow softer. Taking in a deep breath, she looked back down at the parchment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No need to apologize dearest." He said once again placing his hand back on her knee and kissing her lightly on her forehead. "All water under the bridge." Arthur had grown used to these sudden outbursts. He first noticed them when she began taking the new potions the medi-witch prescribed, leaving her with sessions of outrageous tempers and snippy remarks. No one was safe from them, particularly new girlfriends the twins would bring around for every Sunday dinner. Fred and George, not realizing the reason behind the outburst, but fully taking advantage of them, started bringing around girls they wanted to end things with, finding it easier to use their "raging loonatic mother" as an appropriate excuse to be done with them.

Moving on, she voiced the nagging question that was on her mind. "How am I supposed to tell my children that I'm sick, Arthur? That I could die in an hours' time if I ever forgot to take my potion..?"

"Hush, don't speak that way,"

"But it's the truth! I'm on the verge of dying every single day because I didn't...because I was so careless…I…"

"Molly you were not careless!" said Arthur, this time making his temper rise. "So you left the door unlocked, so what? It was that man who is to blame for what happened to you, the man who placed that blasted curse on you when your back was turned…bloody coward…He shouldnt have been rumaging and pocketing our things" he replied. He took a deep breath in and then released it.

"Molly all that matter is that you're safe and here now, with me." He said moving his hand to run it down her cheek. "You don't have to write full details in the letter but when they all arrive here you will have to tell them."

"I know," she replied sniffling. Wiping her nose with a nearby handkerchief, she smiled warmly at her husband. "I knew there was a reason I married you all those years ago."

"You sure it wasn't because of my full head of hair?"

"Of course dear, that too," Puffing up with pride he leaned over and began helping Molly, ever careful, to write the invitations.

They spoke quietly, filling in the gaps of silence with the occasional hum and the usual argument on why Hermione's name doesn't have a double E at the end.

"You know Molly, bringing all the kids together, mind you, in the same room, might not be the brightest of ideas," said Arthur running a tired hand behind his neck. "You know how Ron and Hermione can be."

"Hot headed pair, they are," she replied smiling. "I wish they'd learn to finallly settle things for the sake of my grandson."

"Yes, and if looks could kill, dear, we'd have a pile of Fred and George's dead ex girls in the shed out back."

"Yes well, serves them right! Have you seen the length of their skirts?" she scoffed. "And in the middle of a down pour!"

"And what about Harry?" he asked quietly.

"What about him?" She replied shuffling the finished invitations into a neat pile.

"Molly, you wrote him an invite. No one has seen Harry in nearly three years."

"Well do you expect me to not send him an invitation because of this simple fact?" she replied as if he was merely at the farmers market down the road. "Harry Potter is our 7th son, Arthur Weasley, which includes Hermione. Well, a daughter of course. I'm sending it to him not only because he's our son, but because he's a damn strong wizard."

"Right you are but there's no guarantee that he'll even show." He replied standing up making his way to the family owl's bird cage. Opening it up he began tying a rolled up invitation to the owls leg. "And who's to say our dear sweet Ginny won't blast him the second she sees him?"

"She will do no such thing!" Molly replied, standing up to help. "She may be hot as a hippogriff but I will not have this dinner ruined because of past family drama!"

"Okay dear, we'll send it," he replied rubbing her back calmly.

"Sorry…" She replied. Inhaling, she stood beside Arthur and watched as he sent the birds off toward whatever directions they were destined.

"Well, "he started. Taking his place beside his wife he placed a gentle hand behind her back which settled on her waist. "The dinner is set for a week from today. We'll have everyone here and tell them the news. Here goes nothing."

"Yes," she replied. She stood their leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Here goes nothing."


	2. Daydreaming

So sorry for the long wait on chapter 2. My daughter came down with some major illnesses. I had to miss days of work plus we got admitted into the hospital. Grr…but all is well now. She is back to being her normal crazy self and I'm back to writing this story.

So I forgot to mention a few minor details in chapter 1. A) Fred is alive and well. Though I could have kept him dead because the twins are minor characters in this story, I just couldn't do it. Long live Gred and Feorge! B.) this story takes place about 5 years after Deathly Hallows. Voldemort is indeed dead but it doesn't mean that all evil has disappeared. Which leads me to C.) Molly was attacked in her home 6 months prior to the setting of the story and has been taking her medicine since. Everyone knows about the attack but they do not know shes taking a healing potion to keep her alive as a result of it. Poor Molly!

Thank you so much for the one review **anthony37** Your 6 words, however small are always welcome and always appreciated! Honestly guys, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things here and would love to continue this story. But of course I need those glorious reviews (bad or good) so I know that I'm not the only one reading it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Ginny Weasley was bored. Yup, bored just about summed it up. Her current events lead us to an equally boring restaurant in congested down town London. Ginny observed her surroundings. She couldn't believe what her life had become. Saturday nights consisting of sitting at a boring muggle restaurant with boring muggle music, boring and rather disgusting chilled soup, (why the soup was cold, Ginny never quite understood) and Cale, her boyfriend sitting across from her, was probably the most dreadfully boring person she had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

Ginny couldn't deny it. Cale was a good man, a sweet man but yes, as you guessed it, he was a big fat drag. Their relationship was going on a year now but Ginny just couldn't bring herself to find anything new to like about him. She had been introduced to him by a co-worker of hers from work, both of them immediately hitting it off because of their common love for quidditch. She found out very quickly that he worked at the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop over in Diagon Alley and also that he was a muggle born, hence his comfort in taking her to muggle restaurants.

About 4 months into their budding relationship she noticed herself drifting off whenever he spoke to her, the conversations always leaning towards a topic about work or something funny he said. He was never funny though. Ginny inwardly groaned, and sometimes not so inward, whenever he would crack a joke in front of people. Others would politely chuckle or smile but never gave the appropriate response when told something funny. Her brothers are Fred and George for Merlin's sake…she knows a joke when she hears one.

Not only was his personality lacking but his fashion sense was something Ginny could only see Luna Lovegood's father sporting. He was currently wearing a mud colored blazer with patches sewn onto the elbows and his favorite mustard yellow tie with tiny broomsticks running down the length of it.….BORING And God awful to look at.

"How's the soup dear?" Cale asked, rather loudly. He was used to her constant zoning off, seeing it as a thing of not focusing enough rather than her immense lack of boredom.

"Huh?" replied Ginny looking up from her soup. "Oh yes, It's...uh...well, it's cold. I've never had a dish like this one before."

"That's the point Ginny, You really should be eating only the finest" he answered puffing up his chest. Looking over to his side he raised his hand and snapped for the attention of a nearby waitress. Ginny instantly sunk in her chair from the rude gesture, taking a mental note to give the waitress a large tip. The waitress's eyebrows creased for a second but recovered as she made her way over with an overly cheerful smile.

"What may I get for you sir?" She asked, politeness dripping from her voice.

"A scotch on the rocks for me and an apple martini for the lady," he replied with a smirk

"Yes sir, right away…"

"Actually do you have any butterbeer on tap?" Ginny asked, knowing full well that this question would get a rise out of Cale. She did this from time to time just so he would show some sort of reaction, something, anything to get him out of his normal stuffy demeanor.

"E-Excuse me?" Asked the waitress, giving a look of confusion. Ginny could see her brain going over the entire list of beer selection in her head.

"You know, butterbeer. That delicious drink they serve over at The Three Broomsticks…"

"She'll just have the apple martini, thank you." He replied silencing her instantly. The waitress scurried away as Cale set his hand on top of hers and met her eyes with a glare from across the table.

"Why do you insist on doing that whenever we go to muggle places Ginny? You know the rules; you know you can't just say whatever you'd like to whoever you want." He said. His tone was serious but hushed.

"Oh get off it," She replied stealing her hand back and placing it in her lap. "I was just having a bit of fun. Besides," she continued, cocking an eyebrow, "You know I like it when you get angry."

She suddenly had an idea. Scooting in her chair, she slipped her heels off and began running her foot up along the length of his leg then up to his inner thigh. If she was going to listen to his dreadful talk all night then she might as well get the most out of their date while she still could. Cale was not always the most engaging of speakers but one thing he was good at was pleasing her in the bedroom. If she was honest with herself that was the main reason why she was still in this relationship with him.

"Uh, Ginny?" he asked. His eyes were open wide, and he sat up taller, attempting to fix his already straightened tie.

"Yes, what is it dear? You look absolutely flushed." She said with a hint of a smirk on her face. Running her foot she lifted it higher to where his zipper was. She curled her toes around the tent in his jeans, cupping it, and then sliding down his front. Cale wiggled in his chair then brought his hands under the table swatting her foot away. "Ginny, not now. Not here." He warned, looking around nervously to see if any nearby diners were watching.

"Don't fret, no one can see. Table cloth, see?" she replied running her hands on the fabric. Just as she said the last word, she pressed gently into his groin and began massaging it back and forth with her perfectly manicured foot. Not prepared for her to continue, he groaned rather loudly but covered it up with an exaggerated cough.

"Ginny, that's enough" he replied quietly, smacking away her foot again. His voice grew dangerously low but she was relentless and continued massaging his bulge, now bringing her other foot to meet his middle, to further the progress.

"Ginny stop this," he said now grabbing ahold of her toes. His eyes bore into hers, filled with anger and annoyance. She figured it was worth a shot, and figured even if it didn't work it would get him to stop talking so bloody much.

"Fine." She replied with equal annoyance. Bringing her feet down she slipped her heels back on and sat up straighter in her chair. "Guess I'll be sleeping at my flat tonight."

Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath and continued as if nothing under the table had just taken place, as if she had said nothing.

"Where was I? Ah yes…These restaurants I've been taking you to are for you to experience something much more grand. You're sure to live a short life eating at The Three Broomsticks every night."

"I happen like The Three Broomsticks, thank you very much," she snapped, getting instantly annoyed. She pushed her soup to the side and grabbed a hold of a warm buttered roll and refused to look in his direction, even when his conversation picked up again. Taking the roll in her hand, she pulled apart a small piece of it and popped into her mouth. His tie was very distracting. She continued eyeing it imagining herself on one of those broomsticks that sat on his tie. She imagined the wind blowing in her hair as she kicked off the ground and flew into the sky as far away from this muggle death trap as she possibly could.

"And then he mentioned how quickly I might be moving up in the company, but you know Davis and how gossipy he can get. but then again he wasn't wrong when he spoke of McCurry's promotion last year. So it has me thinking that…but I wasn't sure…then she said…and I mean come on, he really does…" Cale continued speaking as if she were truly interested in what he had to say. As if she wasn't just saying the polite "uh huh's" to fill in the blanks of a conversation.

But she stopped listening again, completely and one hundred percent not interested in this man she was sharing her time with, her energy with. Once again she found herself staring at his tie, imagining herself riding one of the tiny brooms. But this time she wasn't alone…She was with him. Harry, the man who left her three years ago, the one man she allowed to get close enough to burn her. And that's what he did. He burned her so bad she knew that even though Cale was such a nice man that she would never fully open up to him. The poor bloke didn't stand a chance.

Ginny hardly let herself delve too deep into her "scary Harry" thoughts as Ron once called it. She found it difficult to pull herself out from its alluring memories once she visited them, remembering how it felt when he would hold her, kiss her, and just be there. Now he wasn't.

She could still, with a reluctant heart remember the day he left her three years ago. She noticed his distance a few days before the note appeared that morning, on her bedside table. She knew he was purposely trying to avoid her. And she knew, under all the "Maybe not's" and the "what if's" that he needed to escape the pressures of his life and ultimately leave her behind.

_Ginny's memory recalled an unusually cloudy afternoon at the Burrow with signs of an oncoming storm. Then again, all memories of Harry included rain clouds in the back of her mind._

_She was in the kitchen helping her mother with dinner. She took delight in watching Hermione yell at Fred out back as he hovered high above the ground on his broomstick. Beneath his zipped up jacked was one year old Rose, taking peeks below to see her mom and dad._

"_Fred, I swear to Merlin if she falls off…."_

"_Oh relax will you? No need to have pups over Rosie being a few inches off the ground."_

_Ginny chuckled as she saw Hermione look to Ron for support. From the window, she couldn't see what he was whispering to her but she noticed her shoulders relax substantially as he pulled her in close to him. _

_Ginny looked away, feeling the heat flush her cheeks._

"_Have you finished the head of cabbage yet dear?" asked her mother who, at that moment, produced a flame from the tip of her wand to light the cauldron. _

_Interrupting her thoughts she replied "Almost mum" and continued on with her cutting. _

_From the front of the house Ginny heard the swing of a door open and then close again._

"_Oh hullo Harry. Feeling alright? You've been gone nearly half the day" asked Mrs. Weasley._

_Ginny immediately stopped cutting the head of cabbage and turned to look in his direction. He looked tired, aged and like he wanted to curl up in bed._

"_Yes Mrs. Weasley, thank you. Just needing some fresh air is all." Avoiding direct eye contact he walked straight passed Ginny and up to Ron's bedroom.  
_

"_Mum, if it's okay with you I need to speak with Harry. I'll be down in a bit to finish helping you."_

"_Yes, alright dear but be gentle Ginny, it's not hard to see he's going through some things. "_

_She didn't care that he was going through some things; well, she did but if he was upset about something then he should be talking about his concerns with her like they always did. Not hold it all in. The walk upstairs was a dreadful one. She didn't know what to expect of him when she opened the door or if she should open the door at all. All she knew was that she needed to know what was wrong and why he had been avoiding her for the past week. _

_Ginny hesitated for a few seconds then knocked quietly on the door. When there was no reply she said "I'm coming in" and opened the door but only enough for her to inch her way inside then immediately shut it closed again. He was sitting on the bed, with his elbows on his knees and his face in the palms of his hands. A look of defeat, Ginny was not used to seeing since the stress of killing Voldemort was on. _

"_I'm here Harry," she started. But he said nothing. _

"_Harry, look at me right now."_

_Wiping his face with his hands he looked up but continued to rest his elbows on his knees, now cracking his knuckles._

"_What is it?" she asked stepping away from the door coming closer to the bed._

_He opened his mouth then closed it again, repeating the action three more times, resembling the actions of a fish._

"_Harry, honey I can't help you if you don't tell me what's…"_

"_I'm leaving." He nearly shouted._

_Silence occurred between the two of them, neither knowing how to reply or finish what they were saying._

"_You're leaving." She stated, hearing how it sounded on her tongue. Sitting down on the bed beside him, she too, brought her hands into her lap and began studying them as if they were somehow different now._

"_What do you mean you're leaving?" she asked slowly. "You're leaving your job? The burrow?" and then more quietly she asked, "Me?" _

"_Yes," he said equally as small._

"_When?"_

"_Soon…Tomorrow." he replied taking a side long glance at her face. "I got invited to join an elite league of, well, spies for lack of a better word. You know how many offers I got from quittich teams and ministry offers and auror jobs but none of it felt right Gin. But once I receive the letter offering me this opportunity i had to know more."_

"_Have you met them face to face?" She asked._

"_Yes. I had an interview with the head of operations this morning. That's why I've been away all day."_

"_Why am I just now hearing about this? Why have you been keeping this from me?" Ginny didn't look at him as she spoke but looked directly down at her feet. She didn't trust herself to not hex him into next Tuesday._

_Ginny didn't know what to say. She felt as if her world was some cruel comedy stage that the universe was playing at and she was the butt of the joke. How could he do this? After all they'd been through to be together? How could she not be it for him? "But maybe it was more than that" she thought to herself. "Maybe not everything in him was right like he always made it seem. Maybe he was still hurting after everything they've been through." But this thought was only for a fleeting moment being clouded by anger and the sudden urge to slap him in the face. How dare he want to leave her? They've built a life together, they have a home and bills and precious memories that could never be replaced. _

"_Gin?" he said cautiously_

_She didn't want to have this conversation anymore. Deciding its complete bull shit she stood up and headed for the door. What she didn't expect was to be stopped by a quick hand holding her back from leaving. _

"_Don't leave Ginny, talk to me" he replied still holding her hand tightly. Harry's brow creased with worry._

"_Oh now you want to talk Harry Potter? Now you want to be coherent and talk to me about your feelings?" Ginny, tugging her hand free moved a step away from him, her vision quickly becoming blurry with unshed tears._

"_For the past week Harry, you've been so distant, so dismissive to me, to everyone here."_

"_I know and I'm so sorry but I have to do this. Up until today, I wasn't even sure I could get accepted into the program… I just…I can't stay here…I need time to figure some things out and I think going away will help."_

"_But we have a life together! We have a flat that we both own," she interrupted. "We have Ralphy." She said, referring to their short haired Dotson._

"_It's not about you Ginny. If I could bring you and Ralphy with me I would in a heartbeat but what I want to do with my life would only put you in harm's way. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."_

_Ginny didn't reply so he moved to stand closer. "Say something, Love." He ran his fingers gently down her cheek and across her jaw line, taking in her lost expression. Ginny was at a loss for words so she did the only thing she knew to do; She stepped closer towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. _

_She felt him snake his arms around her as well and inhale deeply before she felt the familiar sickening pull that apparition always managed to bring to her stomach._

_Once her feet reached the floor she quickly stepped away and rushed upstairs into their bedroom._

_Harry looked around confused as to why she apparated them to their home. Taking two stairs at a time, he hurriedly followed her into their upstairs master suitewhere he found her yanking out fists full of clothes from his side of their joined closet. Her anger was palpable with her hair flying about in a tangled mess as she marched around the room throwing anything that belonged to him out into the hallway where he stood watching the scene unfold before him._

"_You want to leave Harry?" she replied, tossing his shoe at him, narrowly missing his head. He ducked before it could leave any permanent marks on his body. "Then why don't you just leave now?! There's no bloody point in prolonging the occasion!" _

_Moving into the room he quickly side stepped so as to not get hit by an oncoming cologne bottle._

"_What the hell are you waiting for Harry? Fucking Christmas?!" she yelled turning her full attention on him now. "Go!" she said pushing him in the chest. Standing firm to the ground Harry barely moved an inch which only fueled her anger._

"_Is it just me or was I the only one there at the Department Of Mysteries fighting against death eaters?" Turning back to the closet she one by one tore his shirts off from the hangers. _

"_Was it just my imagination Harry or was I not possessed during my first year at Hogwarts by Tom Riddle himself? Did I not help fight with you in Dumbledores Army or at the final war? Have I not experienced any of that?"_

"_Ginny I…"_

"_You listen to me Harry James Potter! I may not be the God Damn chosen one but I have been through some things. I have a better idea of what you're going through then most people out there!" She seethed, pacing the room in front of him. "How can going away from me, from the people who love you, to "figure things out" going to help, huh? How come you get to go and I stay? What gave you that fucking right?!"_

_Picking up the pillow from their bed she threw it at his head. When it fell to the floor she went over to him and pushed him hard again, making him back up this time. "Go, get out of here! I can't stand to look at you!" She continued pushing until Harry firmly gripped her wrists and placed them to her side._

"_Ginny that's enough!" Bellowed Harry. His breathe picking up in a quick pace. "I didn't plan this okay? I didn't go out looking for a way out Gin because I don't want out of this relationship; Of what we have together! I love you so much it hurts," he exclaimed, releasing her wrists and holding her hands instead. "I have to go though…Ginny…The thoughts and the images…ive always thought that time would make them go away but they still haunt me to this day. I just know that If I don't leave, it wont get any better."_

_Then to his surprise (and discomfort) she began to cry. "There are times when I can't get the awful images out of my head Harry but you're always there to help me through them. Why can't i be that person for you?" she sobbed. Releasing her hands he brought her into his chest and began rubbing her back soothingly._

_Within a few seconds her sobs turned into sniffles. She remembered looking up at him, needing a confirmation, needing a soothing touch that Harry was only too eager to give._

"Ginny?" said a distant voice.

"Huh?" she replied. Ginny squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head side to side to rid herself of the memory.

"You alright there, darling?" Cheeked Cale. "You were staring off at nothing again."

"Uh…yes I'm fine." She replied with a slight smile. "Listen, would you mind terribly if we called it a night? I'm suddenly not feeling too well."

Cale gave her a look as if to say "are you kidding me" but quickly recovered with what seemed like concern in his eyes. "Are you sure? We haven't even tried the truffles! They're to die for."

Ginny inwardly groaned. "I'm positive. Just need to lie down for a minute is all." She said, already picking up her hand bag to leave.

"Alright then." Placing money on the table to cover the bill he came around to her side of the table and pulled out her chair for her to stand.

Opening the door to the outside streets was a welcome relief. Ginny inhaled deeply loving the sting the cold air left in the back of her throat.

"Better?" Asked Cale, taking notice that her shoulders had relaxed substantially. Walking down the sidewalk he tightened his coat more securely around his chest then reached out for Ginny's hand, which she had already stuck into her coat pocket.

"Yes, thank you," she replied indeed feeling much better. "I guess all I needed was a bit of air. It gets stuffy in their sometimes."

"I suppose it's because you're not used to those types of settings." He replied. "All in due time, dear. It really is a lovely place once you get accustomed to the atmosphere."

"Yes," she replied, annoyance creeping back into her voice. "I suppose you're right."

They continued walking in silence until they reached their destination; a secluded alley way which gave them leeway to dissaparate without anyone knowing.

Within ten minutes Ginny was in her home. Alone, thank the Gods. She exhaled loudly, thankful that the night was over and that she didn't have to pretend anymore. She would have been in her home much sooner had they not begun to argue on the front steps of her flat. He didn't take her seriously when she said she was sleeping at her place tonight, meaning he was to sleep alone at his.

Putting that fight in the back burner, she shook off her heels, her heavy black coat and her bag and dropped them to the floor then continued further into her apartment where she was greeted by an overly excited Ralphy. His tail, wagging a mile a minute, whipped from side to side so happy that his master was finally home. Ginny bend down and scratched behind his ears, equally as happy to see her longtime friend. Going over to the kitchen she reached into the pantry and grabbed the box of dog treats and flung two into the air for Ralphy to jump up and catch.

Ginny took in a breath and sighed. Ralphy had been an early birthday gift from Harry only a few months before he left. Once he did leave, she thought seriously about giving him away, always digging up memories when she would look at the small brown Dotson. Always thought about it but could never fall through with it. With Ralphy around, she found she would have a piece of Harry, however small, with her as long as he was there.

_Tap Tap Tap! _

Ginny jumped a good 2 feet from the ground as she heard a tapping noise from behind her. Ralphy too, stopped mid inhale, but once seeing what had caused the interruption continued on with his bliss. Turning around Ginny saw that her owl, Delia, was outside perched on the sill of her window waiting to be let in. Ginny calmed down, not understanding why she was feeling so jumpy. Opening up the window, her eyes gravitated towards a rolled up piece of parchment that was tied to Delia's leg. Allowing her inside she grabbed ahold of the letter but not before giving her a small owl treat that she kept by the sink.

Ginny immediately recognized who the letter was from simply from the ribbon that was used to tie it shut. "Mum." She said out loud to herself. But what Ginny did not understand was why she was being sent a letter when she lived only minutes away from her mother. She had just been to her house two nights ago. Nothing seemed amiss then, so why the note now?

Now fully worried, Ginny made her to the living with Ralphy in tow, sat down in her favorite arm chair and began to read.


	3. Rough Tides

I'm sure I messed up Hugo and Rose's ages but I honestly could care less at the moment lol. I tried re writing it to be more accurate but my brain started to hurt so I just let it be. Okay, here goes!

**Chapter 3: Rough Tides**

"Oh yes, Ron. Fuck me harder..." She moaned deeply.

"I love it went you curse at me, so damn sexy." He breathed out, his voice sounding husky and deep. Massaging her breasts he took one in his mouth and sucked on her nipple leaving it hard, as he continued pushing deep inside her; her hips meeting his with every thrust.

Hermione snaked her hand around his neck and brought his face up to her own to begin a clashing of teeth and tongue. " 'Mione, I love you so fucking much…" he spoke between breaths. Getting on his knees he whipped Hermione around so that she was now on her stomach. Grabbing her hips he brought them up so that she was now placed on her hands and knees; her bottom was in perfect position for his liking.

"God's your beautiful." He said low enough for only her to hear. "I swear Hermione, every angle, every crevice of your body is bloody gorgeous." Gently, he leaned over and kissed her lower back, sending chills up her spine.

Hermione's head hung down, loving the sensation of his lips and tongue on her skin. "Ron, Love, I appreciate your sentiment but I swear if you don't put it inside me right now, I'm gonna lose it." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh, right…" and with that he grabbed a hold of her hips once more and slammed into her with all the force he could muster.

Hermione bounced forward, her head nearly colliding with the headboard. "Yes, yes, yes," was all she could say as he continued pumping his cock in and out of her with a quickening pace.

"How's that for sentiment you barmy wench?" He chuckled before grabbing ahold of her shoulders and bringing her towards him. They both stood on their knees, with Hermione's back to Ron's front, never breaking contact from within. With a smooth touch, he slid his hand to her belly, rubbing the flat surface, and then slowly making his way down to her center.

Gyrating inside her, Ron began rubbing her clit. Hermione moaned, throwing her head back so that she was leaning on his shoulder. "I love you so much Ron." She breathed.

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron moaned into her neck.

The headboard began creaking, smacking against the bedroom wall. "Hermione…" said Ron.

"Yes, Ron, Faster" She panted.

The banging of the headboard was relentless, growing louder and more persistent with each knock.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron, but this time his voice sounded from afar, as if he had moved away from her.

"Ron?" asked Hermione, looking behind her, but he had vanished, leaving her alone in the bed.

"What the…?"

Hermione's eyes shot open to the sound of a loud nearby pounding.

Realization dawned that she was indeed dreaming and not in the blinding hot throws of passion with her ex-fiancé. Sitting up in bed she flung her legs over the edge and rubbed her eyes to adjust to the light that streamed through the window. Standing up she made her way into the living room and to the front door. She opened it just before Ron was about to knock another time.

"Oh…Hey…" He greeted, lowering his hand. Concern etched his brow as he took in her disheveled appearance. "Is everything okay? I've been out here knocking for ages. I'm surprised I didn't leave a hole in your door."

Opening the door, she stepped to the side, allowing him entrance inside. "Yeah, everything's fine. I fell asleep is all." She answered with a yawn. "The kids and I have been out all day at the market. That was a train wreck if I ever saw one."

Ron raised his eye brows, and then chuckled. "Let me guess. He forgot Phillip. Bloody blanket; I wish he'd lose it. No wait, he thought he forgot Phillip but Rosie was secretly hiding it from him the whole time!"

Hermione laughed, Amused that he almost had it right. "Close; she was hiding his new light up shoes that my mum got him last week. He nearly had a meltdown right in the middle of Diagon Alley!" she answered, throwing up her hand. "I already had a talk with Rose about antagonizing Hugo; told her you would talk with her as well."

Ron groaned loudly, hating this part of parenting. "Couldn't have left me out of it no? "He said shaking off his jacket and placing it on a nearby chair. "You know I hate reprimanding her."

"Yes, I know, but she listens to you more."

"She listens to you too Hermione."

"Yes…well, whenever we do talk, she acts like she's about to turn fifteen not five!" she said, catching her voice as it got increasingly louder.

Coming around towards her, Ron rubbed his hands down her arms, in hopes that she'd relax. "I'll talk with her if you want. It'll be okay. Rosie's just at that stage. Now Hugo on the other hand…"

Hermione wacked him on the shoulder, and moved into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. Ron moved out only a month ago and already things between her and Ron were so much better. Though she wished it hadn't had to go this far to get the results she wanted. They never meant for him to move out but during one of their major fights (over what again?) she remembered suggesting or rather shouting that he pack his bags and leave. Ron, not expecting this from her, but not wanting to be taken off guard, said at that moment, that it was the smartest idea she'd ever come up with.

But pride is a foolish wall that has yet to be broken down, leaving the two, very much in love parents, sharing not only heartache but also the custody of their kids. No courts were involved. Soon after he moved out, Ron made it a point to continue being in his children's lives, insisting that they switch off with the kids every other week. Though it was the best accommodations they could muster at the moment, it was, to their realization, leaving a negative effect on the children. Rosie was always asking when Daddy was coming to get her and little Hugo with his out reached hands in Hermione's direction, lip quivering, as Ron took him to his house, was enough to have Hermione running back into Ron's arms, if only to get that sad look off of her son's beautiful face. But it wasn't enough. Though they agreed to be civil towards each other, which was indeed paying off, Hermione still didn't think that getting back together was a good idea. "So it's best if were together but always yelling in front of them? I don't think so." She would say and drop the subject. But it never faltered Ron's hope of getting back the woman he loved for so many years.

Taking note of the silence Ron asked, "The house is too quiet Hermione. Are you sure you didn't leave the pair at Diagon Alley?"

"Ha! You wish. They're both in their rooms. Rose is playing 'over dramatic, I'm not coming out of my room' and Hugo is taking his nap." Taking out two mugs, she placed them on the counter top noticing how close Ron was now standing beside her. He leaned against the counter top, with his hands loosely folded over his chest. His hair was in desperate need of a cut, she noticed but still suited him well, giving him that boyish charm she always loved so much. His eyes, an ocean blue, stood out clearly as ever, now as she noticed he was looking directly at her.

Hermione quickly looked the other way, grabbing the handle of the whistling tea kettle and poured the hot liquid into the waiting mugs.

"If you haven't noticed Hermione, we're alone."

Hermione's hands froze mid pour then continued on, casually placing the kettle back onto the cooling stove top.

She gave him a quick side glance then made her way to the living room, Ron in tow. "You're point being?"

Ron sighed. For being the smartest witch at Hogwarts she sure knew how to act thick. "Oh I don't know, maybe we could pick up where we left off the other night." He replied sitting beside her on the couch. Taking a hold of her hot mug, he set it down on the coffee table in front of them. He moved in closer, placing his hand on her knee and began rubbing it slowly.

Hermione felt the familiar flutters in the pit of her stomach burst forward in a flash of heat. She knew what he had in mind, remembering how quickly the other night had progressed, how much they had drunk that night_. It was silly_, she thought to herself. _We didn't know what we were doing. We weren't in our right minds. We can't do this again, it'll only complicate things. But man do I miss his touch…_

Ron's hands began to wonder, not remaining stagnant on her leg but moving further up her cotton blouse. Nuzzling her neck he began kissing it softly feeling the rapid pulse behind her skin.

"Calm down , love." He chuckled against her throat. "Your heart's beating faster than a snitch."

"I know," she sighed, willing her heart to stop beating all together. "I'm sorry, it's just maybe we shouldn't be doing …" and just like that she stopped talking because in that moment, Ron had covered her mouth with his own. Hermione let out a soft moan in protest but did nothing else to stop his increasing advances.

Taking her moan as a sound of pleasure Ron pulled back for a second and sat back against the couch but pulling Hermione onto his lap simultaneously. Hermione squealed at the sudden pull and proximity of their actions but again, placed no objections; fully aware that with her legs straddling him, she could feel the growing erection in his pants. She needed this and by the look in his deep blue eyes, he was just as eager for affection as well.

Sound in their new position, they started again where they left off, Hermione, running her hands through his hair as he sensually sucked then nipped her bottom lip. Hermione let out a small gasp loving how he always knew the things that turned her on the most. Ron ran his hands up and down her back, stealing his hands beneath her shirt.

"Mummy! What you doing?" cried a small voice from beside the couch.

Hermione and Ron, not realizing Hugo's presence until he spoke, quickly disassembled from each other, Hermione climbing off of Ron's lap and heading towards her son, while Ron, immediately placed a small sofa cushion onto his lap.

Hermione picked up Hugo and placed him on her hip, habitually sweeping his mass of orange hair to the side and giving him a kiss on his forehead. "What you doing mummy?" repeated Hugo, clearly not forgetting what he just walked into.

"Oh nothing sweetheart," answered Hermione, her voice turning soft. "Daddy and I were just hugging, that's all."

"Hugging?"

Ron made a loud snort, seeing humor in the fact that they were doing more than just hugging, but quickly bit his lip when given a glare from Hermione.

Ron cleared his throat. "Uh yes…Just hugging. Daddy missed mommy a lot." Throwing a glance her way Hermione's glare disappeared and gave a small smile as her cheeks turned hot pink.

"Here love, sit here and watch your movie while mommy goes and gets your bag. You're staying with daddy this weekend remember?" she said placing him on the couch. Clicking the television on she made her way to Hugo's room with Ron.

As they entered his room, Ron sat on the bed, studying Hermione as she scurried across the carpet to gather his clothes and things that he would need for his stay with him.

"Are we going to talk about this?" he asked, raking a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Talk about what? Hey, do you want me to pack his blanket for the car ride to your house or do you have one already?"

"Hermione…"

"You know I swear I always forget something. Next thing I know you'll be flooing me asking where Phillip is or why his pajamas aren't packed…"

"Hermione, would you stop for a second and talk to me?"

"Talk about what Ron?" she said, throwing a fist full of clothes into a bag. She stopped rummaging and looked at him. She let out a shaky breathe. "Talk about how you want to get back together? How you think it's best for the kids? How what we're doing, whatever this random snogging and the occasional shag are a testament to how we truly feel about each other?! Is that what you want to talk about Ron?"

"Well…yea." He said standing up in front of her, his height over shadowing her by 6 or more inches. "I never wanted to leave you in the first place Hermione, you know that. We both clearly love each other, and we haven't argued in weeks…I mean, aside from now that is."

"Yes and I want to keep it that way!" she practically yelled. "All the fighting we do Ron, it was okay when it was just us but now we have two other people to think about. We can't raise them in a house full of anger."

"But im not angry Hermione. I swear I'm not! I honestly don't even know what it is we were fighting about in the first place," he said coming closer and rubbing her shoulders.

Hermione chuckled because she had forgotten as well.

"Hermione, I miss you." He said running his hand down her cheek. "I miss what we have together. I miss waking up to you in the morning, and knowing Rosie and Hue are in the next room over."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, picturing his every word in her mind, and knowing in her heart that she missed him as well. Leaning in, he slowly circled his hand around to the small of her back and brought her close to him, placing a kiss on her that would not be forgotten.

"I want to come home…" he whispered.

In an instant, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him back, remembering and loving the feel of his soft lips on hers. Pushing her up against the wall, his hands ventured to her legs where he brought one up to hang loosely on his hip.

Hermione moaned as Ron's hot breathe was felt on her neck as he licked and kissed her.

"Mmm…Ron…"She mumbled. Hearing her own voice in response to his touch, made her slightly aware of what they were doing and in whose room they were doing it in. At any moment, Hugo could burst through the door claiming he's done with his movie. Better yet, let it be Rosie who comes in. Already angry with her, catching them like this would surely fuel fire to the flame.

"Yes, Hermione…"

"Ron, wait," she said behind his lips.

"What is it," he said coming up for air. Hermione's heart melted looking in eyes again, forced with the displeasure of telling him no.

"We have to stop."

"Are you kidding?" he replied with his eyebrows raised. "He loves that bloody movie, he'll be there another twenty five minutes; More than enough time if you ask me." With a smirk on his lips he moved in closer but not before Hermione gently placed her hands on his chest.

"No Ron, I mean we just can't do this." She replied, lowering her leg from his hip. Smoothing down her shirt, she moved around him to continue gathering Hugo's belongings in his bag.

"It's not right." She stammered. "I don't want to confuse them if they were to catch us. Hell it's already confusing me…"

Ron shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe how stubborn she was being. They were both clearly in love with one another. He could feel it just in the way she would look at him from across the room, in the way they kissed and touched; the way she would say his name. But nothing at this moment was going to change her opinion, he could see that.

Knowing his attempts were futile right now he stood up, grabbed the half ready bag Hermione was attempting to stuff full of Hugos things and stalked out of the bedroom in a heated fashion.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled out after him. They made their way out to the living room where Ron turned off the television, only to receive a curious look from Hugo.

"Come on Hugo, say goodbye to your mum. We're leaving." As an afterthought he yelled, "Rosie, come on out, it's time to go!"

"You can't be serious!" She said in a hushed voice, her teeth gritted.

"As I am standing here." He shot back with a glare. "I know what I want Hermione. I want you. I know that we can work through this but for whatever reason you can't seem to understand that. I'm beginning to wonder if you want me at all."

Hermione had the good graces to look down at this. "Ron…I…" But at that exact moment Rosie came flying into the room towards her father.

"Daddy!" yelled Rosie running with her arms raised. A wide smile spread across her face as he scooped her up into his strong arms.

"Hey there beautiful." he smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Daddy, I missed you so much!" squealed Rosie, hugging him again.

"I've missed you too Rosie."

"Daddy, are we leaving now? I have to grab my baggy and my slippers mummy got me if we are."

"Yes, we're leaving now. Go grab them quick so we can head off." He said putting her back down.

Ron turned over toward Hermione where she was consoling a blubbering Hugo. She had him in her arms with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Hugo, you love going to Daddy's," She whispered to him. "You always have so much fun there."

"Don't wan' go," He sniffled sadly.

"I know love, but you must. I'll be back to pick you up next weekend. Okay?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Here, go with Daddy." She said.

Not really wanting to, Hugo picked up his head and went over to Ron, where he placed him on his hip.

Hermione and Ron stood and looked at each other. Wanting to say so much but unable, as usual, to articulate their feelings without starting a fight. Hermione felt her lip tremble, and looked away in time for Ron not to catch it.

Just then they all turned their heads to a pecking sound that was coming from the kitchen window. Hermione went over and opened the window to allow the bird inside. She then untied the two scrolls from around the owl's leg, allowing him to drink from a nearby dish of water she had on the counter top.

"What's mum doing sending us both letters?" asked Ron, recognizing the stout, brown owl.

In answer, Hermione went over to him and handed him his letter. They opened it and began reading, Hugo looking at it intently, as if he too understood the words on the parchment.

"News?" asked Ron curiously. "We just saw Mum and Dad two nights ago. Why didn't they tell us then?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Hermione replied, not really caring. Rolling up her scroll again she placed it on the sofa, walked over to Hugo and gave him one final kiss before his departure.

"Behave yourself little man." She stated firmly.

"Okay." He answered quietly. Reaching out he placed his hands on both her cheeks, brought her close and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Bye Mummy."

Hermione and Ron shared a laugh at that. "Bye baby. See you soon."

"Okay, Okay, I'm ready!" yelled Rose, stomping into the room with 2 bags full of her things. "Bye mum!"

She ran over to Hermione and gave her a quick sideways hug then ran out to the front door.

"Bye Rose!" She yelled after her. "Love you!"

"Well I guess I'll see you sooner rather than later when we all meet up at The Burrow." Ron said. "I'll make sure to have their things together so I can pass them on to you."

Hermione took in a deep breath and sighed, hating when they had to speak of things like schedules and switching the kids back and forth. "That would be great Ron, thank you."

And with that he turned and retreated from her flat, leaving her to her thoughts.


End file.
